Help
by trunks111
Summary: <html><head></head>GinnyLuna. Smut. Yuri. Ginny needs help, not just with homework as she claims, Luna is more perceptive than she seems. Rated for adult situations.</html>


A sigh escaped her barely parted lips as small yet skillful hands lightly caressed her breasts. Unconsciously, her back arched into the touch of the pale blond haired girl. The younger girl bit down upon the older red head's neck, gently caressing her breasts. The red head's head went back as she softly moaned, willingly giving into the touch. Everything felt so _right_. She shivered slightly as the blond unbuttoned her shirt, her pale hands cupping her breasts, still encased in her black bra. Slowly, lightly, so that her lips barely even touched skin, the blond began kissing down the red heads neck, across her newly exposed chest, and the tops of her wonderfully perky breasts.

"Please..., " Ginny begged, her eyes staring into the blond's.

"Please what?" the blond asked, smiling.

"Please," Ginny repeated.

"You have to say it," the blond replied, fingers lightly trailing down Ginny's arm.

Ginny's bottom lip quivered as she stared at the blond. The blond smiled again, her eyes pale silver.

Ginny jolted upright in her bed, her pale skin covered in a cold sweat, and with a bright blush, she realized she was wet elsewhere. Shakily, she got out of bed, seeing it wasn't quite time for breakfast yet. She got her clothes for the day of classes and silently padded to the bathroom. She set her clothes just outside the shower and stripped her pajamas off.  
>She set the water to hot and stood under it. She stared at the tiles of the floor as the water pelted her back.<br>She didn't understand why she was fantasizing about her best friend. Luna was completely and totally straight..., wasn't she? She could just blatantly ask, it's not like Luna would mind...

She sighed, it didn't matter, she might as well get off on her dream anyway. Slowly, carefully almost, Ginny slid a finger into her wetness, gasping slightly as she did so. With one finger buried deep inside, she sighed, wishing it was Luna. Slowly, she began to move the finger in and out, her breath hitching slightly every time her finger brushed her swollen clit. She slid her finger deep as it would go, loving the sensation, she wiggled her finger back and forth, the action nearly causing her to cum. Eyes closed, back pressed to the cool tile wall, she continued to finger herself, softly moaning Luna's name. As she slid her finger even deeper, wiggling it again, she came, her body shaking slightly in it's intensity.

She finished her shower and dressed in light blue jeans and a bright red and black plaid shirt, tying her tie around her neck and putting the robes on. She found her backpack and went to breakfast. She sat at the Gryffindor table, not many people were there yet. Luna was already sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Glancing around, she moved to her friend's table.

"Hey," Ginny said softly.

"Hello Ginny," Luna said softly.

"I... I wanted to ask you something...," Ginny mumbled.

"What is it?" Luna asked, looking at her with those pale silvery eyes.

Nervously Ginny gulped, trying to decide how to ask her.

"A...are you... uh... straight?" Ginny asked, staring at the wooden table.

"Why would you ask me such a thing? But if you must know, I find I quite enjoy the company of girls, much more than boys," Luna replied, absolutely no hesitation.

Ginny turned bright red as her cheeks heated.

"I... I was just curious...," Ginny mumbled.

Ginny sat, contemplating making up a bogus need for Luna to come to the tower later.

"Something else you need?" Luna asked.

"I... I was going to ask if you could come help me with my charms later," Ginny said, glancing at her friend.

"Of course," Luna smiled her dreamy smile.

Ginny blushes brightly and nodded her thanks, going back to her breakfast table. Blushing brightly, she stared at the food on her plate as students began filing into the hall. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville all joined her.

- After classes -

Ginny and Luna were walking down the hall.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked.

"Not really, I can have a late dinner," Luna replied smiling.

"Thanks for helping me," Ginny said, blushing as she stared at her feet.

"I'm glad to," Luna smiled.

Still blushing, Ginny quickened her pace, saying the password to the Fat Lady and hurrying up to her dormitory, Luna silently following.

Silently, Ginny cast a silencing charm as she pulled her charms work from her bag, sitting on her bed. Luna sat beside her, if she noticed the casting, she said nothing. As Ginny opened her book to the homework page, Luna turned to face her. The book demonstrated how to flick your wrist and how to pronounce the word. Also they had to write an essay on when it would be useful to use such a charm. Ginny already knew how to do the charm and had done the essay, now was the time to make her move.

But, Luna beat her to it, leaning over, catching the red head completely by surprise, and pressing her soft pale lips to the other girls. Ginny sat, stunned for a moment, but slowly returned the kiss. Luna pulled away, smiling. Blushing brightly, Ginny looked away.

Luna surprised her yet again, with a flick of her wand, the book was on the floor and Luna straddling the older girls waist. The blond gently pressed her lips to the red head's, pressing her smaller body against the taller girl's, making her instinctively lay back.

Now on top of the other girl, Luna took full advantage of her position, deepening the kiss, her tongue gently pushing at the other girls lips. Ginny opened her mouth for her, allowing Luna to slide her tongue in and their tongues wrapped around eachother. Slowly, delicately, Luna's hands traveled down her friend's body, delighting in her reactions.  
>Luna broke the kiss, pulling Ginny up, taking her own robe and shirts off, as Ginny stared, marveling at the pale perfection that was Luna's body. Giggling softly, Luna kissed her again, sliding the other girls robe off her shoulders and tossing it to the floor.<p>

Blushing brightly, Ginny broke the kiss, taking her own shirts off, leaving both of them only in their bras, Luna's a light blue and Ginny's a plain black.

Smiling, Luna pushed Ginny gently down, leaning down to kiss her softly, before slowly trailing light kisses upon the other girls neck. Luna paused in her kisses, opening her mouth and gently biting down, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Ginny's neck. Ginny moaned softly, as Luna's hands explored her body, pausing at her breasts. Still biting, Luna gently squeezed the red head's breasts, delighting in the further arching of Ginny's back. Lightly, her fingers just ghosting over the skin, Luna trailed her fingers down Ginny's sides. Ginny shivered beneath the pale haired beauty.

Luna finally released her neck and began kissing and nipping down the red head's chest, scooting down so she was straddling her legs. Ginny sat up, unclasping her bra, and tossing it to the side, Luna grinned and captured one of the now free nipples in her mouth. She sucked on the hardened nub, her tongue occasionally running over it, her hand twisting and tugging the other nipple, making Ginny gasp and moan. Luna switched nipples, her free hand trailing down Ginny's stomach.

Luna sat so she was straddling one of Ginny's legs, still sucking her nipple, one hand propping her up, the other trailing down the other girl's leg. Slowly, deliberately, Luna brought her fingers up to the crotch, where she could feel heat, lightly with one finger, Luna pressed against the heat, lightly biting the nipple as Ginny gasped. Luna let go of her nipple, looking up at the red haired girl.

"This isn't fair...," she said, slightly breathless.

"Would you like to take over?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side so that her pale blond hair fell across one eye, making her look even more sexy and beautiful than normal.

Instead of answering, Ginny kissed her roughly, their lips crashing together, Luna falling back onto the bed. Ginny placed her hand between Luna's legs, pressing upward, as she bit the other girls neck. Luna gasped softly, as Ginny then unbuckled Luna's pants, taking them and her panties off in one.

Ginny kissed her passionately, sliding one finger into the blond. She squirmed alittle, breaking the kiss. Grinning, Ginny bit her neck, her teeth sinking into the pale soft flesh, sliding a second finger deep into her. Luna sighed, and Ginny slid down between the girls legs, removing her fingers.

Luna looked at her, eyes wide with curiosity. Ginny smiled, then focused on Luna's pussy. Tentatively, Ginny extended her tongue, lightly touching her. With her fingers, Ginny moved Luna's pussy lips apart, sliding her tongue inside of her. Luna moaned softly, as the red head continued to slide her tongue in and out, faster, pressing upwards, as she felt Luna's walls tightening. Ginny continued, faster, with a soft moan, Luna came all over Ginny's tongue. Ginny licked all of Luna's cum from her, smiling when she sat up.

"You're amazing Ginerva," Luna said, slightly breathless.

"No where near as amazing as you Luna," Ginny replied, grinning.


End file.
